leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Aarune
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Aarune |jname=ギリー |tmname=Girī |image=Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Aarune.png |caption=Art from |size=x350px |gender=Male |colors=yes |hair=Blond |eyes=Blue-gray |age=yes |years=25 |hometown=Unknown |region=Hoenn (originally Unova) |trainerclass=Secret Base Expert, (formerly) |game=yes |generation= |games= }} Aarune (Japanese: ギリー Girī) is a non-player character in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. He is an expert on Super-Secret Bases. He is the only character in the to have the Secret Base Expert (Japanese: ひみつきちマスター Secret Base Master). In the games Aarune is a world traveler from Unova who owns a . He is first met on , where he will teach the about Secret Bases. After the player has defeated Team Magma /Team Aqua at the top of Mt. Chimney, he can be met inside the Fiery Path, where he will give the player and suggest they visit him at Fortree City's Secret Base Guild. In Fortree City, Aarune will tell the player about Secret Base teams and be ready to battle them once per day. Aarune will also give the player various rewards based on how many flags they have collected from other Secret Bases. Once the player has collected 1000 flags, Aarune will give the player a Garchompite. Pokémon Pre-Hall of Fame |headcolor= |bordercolor= |class=Secret Base Expert |classlink=Aarune |name=Aarune |sprite=VSAarune.png 150px |game=ORAS |location=Fortree City |prize= 1,380 |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Post-Hall of Fame |headcolor= |bordercolor= |class=Secret Base Expert |classlink=Aarune |name=Aarune |sprite=VSAarune.png 150px |game=ORAS |location=Fortree City |prize= 3,180 |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Quotes Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version :"Yup... I can smell it... I smell it all over this island! The scent of adventure! There's gotta be one around here. Yeah, a real super one... A real secret one... A real super-secret space... There's no mistakin' it!" Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire ; :"Mmm-mm. I can smell it. I can smell it right here... The scent of adventure! This is definitely one. It's gotta be a . There'll be enough space here to build a crazy super place, or my name's not Aarune!" :"Yo, my young Pokémon Trainer! What can I do you for, hmm? Huh? What d'you mean, you didn't ask for anything? Bet your heart you did! Now, now, no need to be shy! After all, we managed to meet! The name's Aarune. Put'er there. Unova-born and twenty-five years old. Spent the last 11 years trying to find myself. Just a vagabond in search of dreams. I'm wandering 'round Hoenn, trying to find a place where I really belong. That's right! A !" :"You don't know about Secret Bases? What kinda life is that? Too sad, little / . Time for a lecture from Uncle Aarune! Let's start with what a Secret Base is... Which is adventure! Romance! Awesome! For real, it's the best place ever to chill—you, your pals that you let hang out… Since you've got this chance, you oughta learn how to make one. Take this." :" can help you find the entrances to hidden places. These entrances… They're full of adventure, all right! That's why I like to throw some spice in there and call 'em !" :"Like this! See? This right here is a Secret Spot. Doesn't it look like you could just climb right up in this tree? This is exactly the kinda place to bust out with Secret Power!" :"Awww yeah! I never get tired of that! And that's all there is to finding Secret Spots and creating the entrance to a Secret Base. This move is crucial to having a Secret Base. Don't forget, now!" ; Secret Base :"Mm-hmm! Not a bad layout… See, behind each Secret Spot, you'll find a space like this. They come in all kindsa shapes and sizes. So basically, whenever you find a Secret Spot, you oughta at least check it out with Secret Power!" :"Just think… Someday this place could be somebody's Secret Base, all decorated and filled with goods and friends… I'd really love to see it like that." :"Wait a sec… But who in the world are you? … Ahhh! Right! ! Sorry about that. I just got on such a roll… So then, ! How about I give you one more tip? When you feel happy about something, you oughta express that feeling. Put it into words! It'll cheer everybody up. So how 'bout you tell me, huh? C'mon. Tell Uncle Aarune what you say when you're totally thrilled!" :"Whistle… ? That's good! Know why I asked you that? Isn't it obvious? It's 'cause I can see already that there's plenty in your future to feel happy about!" :"That's just how we roll in the Secret Base life. Every day is full of happy adventures! Aw yeah!" :"Hmm. Now I could go ahead and make a Secret Base right here, but… I get the feeling this layout could be even better for you, little / ! Guess I'm gonna leave this spot for you!" :"This will be your Secret Base from now on, little pal! It's yours now, so decorate it, destroy it, do whatever you want! Whatever floats your boat, right? Oh, right. ! See, any Decorations you get will be sent to the PC in your Secret Base automatically. Place 'em around and liven up your base a bit." :That there's a PC! That's where you'll find your Decorations. Not that you probably have much, right? Here, I'll give you these to get ya started!" :Oh, RIGHT! One last thing! You can do more than make your own Secret Base. You can visit other people's bases for a bit of fun. If you find a base that belongs to someone else, check it out. And here's the real point. When you check out someone's base, collect the flag you find next to the PC. Heh heh… Something good might come of it! Looks like it's about time for me to hit the road in search of my perfect base! Good-bye for now, but hopefully I'll see you again, . If you need me for anything, try dropping in at the in !" ;Fiery Path :"Oh?! Hey, if it ain't my new pal! You been doin' good? I'm doing great of course! I'm totally pumped about the Secret Spot I discovered here! You wanna see it, too? It's right back there... Past that big boulder behind me! A Secret Spot protected by a boulder like that has gotta be full of adventure! And here! Have a little gift from me, since I'm in such a fine mood today!" :" there will change its effect based on where you are. And more important, doesn't it have an awesome name? Welp, I guess it's time for me to be off lookin' for another location for a Secret Base. I hate to say good-bye, but this is it for today, pal! If you wanna see me again, come by the in !" ;Fortree City * First time the player enters the Secret Base Guild :"Yo-o-o-o, ! I knew we'd meet again!" :"What? You don't know where you are? This is the , of course! Huh? Whaddaya mean you never asked? Oh, you! No need to be shy, my / ! The Secret Base Guild is here to fully support everyone so they can have a Secret Base life full of adventure! We can give you hints on how to enjoy your base, and items you can't get anywhere else! And, best of all, coming here means that you can always meet me! Anytime you want!" :"Y'know, , that reminds me… You still haven't made yourself a , have you? See, a team is made up of, like, the pals that hang out in your base with you. I guess you could just call 'em friends, but doesn't "team" sound cooler? When you meet people in other bases, you can ask 'em to join your team! Nothing wrong with playing alone, course, but having some pals around sure can liven things up in your base! If you haven't tried it yet, I think you oughta give it a shot before you write it off!" :"Oh yeah! You've been collecting flags, little pal? Here at the Secret Base Guild, we assign ranks to all the teams based on how many flags they've managed to get, see. The more Secret Bases you find and the more flags you snag, the higher you and your team will end up in the ranking!" :"Huh? You wanna know why we do that? Ain't it obvious? It's more fun that way! A bit of rivalry gets everybody fired up! And doesn't it seem full of adventure to be on an endless hunt for more flags? The higher your rank gets, the richer your base life will become. You'll see! So go out there and find those flags, and then bring 'em here to show me! So lemme give a gift to my fellow base fanatic, for coming so far to see me here!" :"A will let you set the battle format that will fly in your own base. There are lots of Decorations with special and cool effects like that! Whenever you get a new bit of swag for your digs, check it out to see what it does! And enjoy the base life!" * First time talked to after achieving Gold Rank :"Yo-o-o-o-o, ! So you finally reached Gold Rank! I knew you’d be the one to do it for me, if anyone could!" :"See, truth is... There’s something I’ve been keeping to myself. There’s an even higher rank you could achieve. It’s a secret rank, get me?" :"And that rank is called Platinum Rank! You’ll need a frankly freakish 1,000 flags in order to go up in rank again, though! I know, I know, right? It’s a crazy number. Maybe too big for anyone to ever hit. But I just don’t wanna put a limit on how much adventure waits out there! C’mon, ! Make yours the grandest adventure yet!" * If talked to any other time :"Yo-o-o-o, ! Didja need me for something?" ::Let's see those flags.: ::*If no team has been formed :::"Looks like you haven't made a team yet. Try getting some pals together! That's the first step!" ::*After team has been formed :::*For any amount less than what's needed to reach the next rank ::::"OK, lemme see here... Team 's flag collection is now all the way up to... Oooh. That’s ! And you need flags to move up to the Rank! Looks like you still need more. Hmm. I guess you oughta go check out lots of other people's bases, huh? :::*If the required number of flags for the next rank (Bronze or Silver only) have been collected ::::"OK, let's see here... Team 's flag collection is now all the way up to... Wow! That's ! And you need flags to move up to the Rank! Typical ! You hardly even broke a sweat, didja? Here ya go! Proof of your new rank!"'' ::::"Oh yeah! One more thing! Take while you're here!" ::::"Now that you've reached Rank, I wanna see you have a real fine adventure! Next up is Rank! You'll need flags for that! The hurdle has gotten higher, but I know that you'll do it for me, ! Oh! I remembered something else! You oughta check out the shop, 'cause more will be available now that you've gone up a rank! Good luck to you! Have an awesome Secret Base life!" :::*If the player's team is at Silver Rank and 500 flags have been collected ::::"OK, let's see here... Team 's flag collection is now all the way up to... Wow! That's ! And you need 500 flags to move up to the Gold Rank! Just what I’d expect of Team ! So you made it to Gold Rank at last... I can just feel the adventure waftin’ around you! Your team really is something, you know? Almost too much something... Ahhh, so excited I nearly forgot to give you your proof!" ::::" is a little present for Team Gold Rank!" ::::"Hrmmm. I’ve gotta capture this super moment forever somehow..." ::::"That’s it! So you’ll never forget the thrill of adventure when you reached Gold Rank... How ’bout we take a picture of Team right now? That’s it! I’m a genius! Now that it’s decided, I can’t wait another moment! You’d better get ready, too, !" ::::"All right! Everybody’s here, yeah? Then here we go... Say cheese!" ::::"And it’s...perfect! Man, what a great shot!" ::::"Man, I’m gonna keep this photo in the album in my heart forever! ...You and your teammates sure are super, you know? A super team... The Super Team ! That’s what we oughta call you! You keep having a blast with your Secret Base out there, pal!" :::*If the player's team is at Gold Rank and 1,000 flags have been collected ::::"OK, let's see here... Team 's flag collection is now all the way up to... That's ! And you need 1,000 flags to move up to the Platinum Rank! ..." ::::"S-seriously? ! !!! You guys have finally reached Platinum Rank! I've never seen anything so super! That's it! I'm giving the best-ever certificate to the best-ever team!" ::::"And I've got for the best-ever team, too!" ::::"And I'll give you this fella, too! It doesn't do a thing for me and my loyal Flygon here... But you get the adventure of battle, so I figure you oughta be up for it!" ::::"There's nothing left I can even say! You are a Secret Base master! I'll just hope you'll keep showing others the adventure that awaits in base life! I'll always be here, of course, so feel free to stop by anytime!" :::*If the player's team is at Platinum Rank ::::"Ok, lemme see here... Team 's flag collection is now all the way up to... Whoa! That's !" ::::"Just what I'd expect of Team !" ::::"There's nothing left I can even say! I hope you'll keep showing others the adventure to be had in base life!" ::Let's have a battle!: ::*If the player has already battled Aarune that day :::(Same quote as after being defeated.) ::*If the player has not battled Aarune that day :::*Before the player has entered the Hall of Fame ::::"All right! I'll accept that challenge! Oh, yeah. So the battle format here in the Secret Base Guild is Single Battles. Sound good?" :::::No: "I'm good to go anytime! Just come talk to me!" :::::* Upon being defeated ::::::"I give! I give! Whoa! You're crazy strong for a kid!" :::::* After being defeated ::::::"Good work out there, ! Phew! Battling you felt like a real adventure! Let's do it again sometime!" :::*After the player has entered the Hall of Fame ::::"Sounds good enough! Me and Flygon have gotten stronger. The battle format is still Single Battles, of course. You cool with that?" :::::No: "I'm good to go anytime! Just come talk to me!" :::::* Upon being defeated ::::::"Well, it's not like I coulda beat you by gettin' just a little bit stronger, right?" :::::* After being defeated ::::::"Good job there, ! You're pretty good at Pokémon battling, too, huh? Let's do this again sometime!" ::How about a picture?: :::"OK! I’m gonna take a picture! Get ready!" :::"All right! Everybody’s here, yeah? Then here we go... Say cheese!" :::"And it’s...perfect! Man, what a great shot!" :::"Super! Another awesome shot! If you ever wanna retake your photo, just say the word!" Artwork Sprites In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Aarune debuted in Omega Alpha Adventure 16, where he and witness crash-landing into the waters of after she was defeated by Zinnia. They fish the unconscious Sapphire out of the water and give her a place to rest in Wally's Secret Base. After Sapphire wakes up, Aarune introduces himself and reveals that he healed her injured Pokémon at a Pokémon Center. The meeting is interrupted when accidentally transports into the Secret Base through its rings. Pokémon is Aarune's only known Pokémon. It was first seen in a flashback when Aarune and Wally witnessed Sapphire falling onto Route 120. None of Flygon's moves are known.}} Trivia * In pre-Hall of Fame battles, Aarune uses an underleveled Flygon. His Flygon is at level 23, despite the fact that doesn't evolve into until level 35 and Vibrava doesn't evolve into Flygon until level 45. * In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version, Aarune hints at the special Secret Base that exists in Mossdeep City in the full game. * In an interview with Nintendo Dream magazine, Ken Sugimori mentioned that Flygon was chosen for Aarune because it's the only Hoenn Pokémon not being used by a key character that could use both and , which are perfect moves for finding Secret Bases. Names Secret Base Expert |bordercolor= |fr=Expert des Bases Secrètes |de=Geheimbasen-Meister |it=Mastro Base Segreta |es=Experto en Bases |ko=비밀기지마스터 Bimil Giji Master }} Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Trainers with unique classes de:Johnson es:Perico fr:Millepertuis it:Iperio ja:ギリー zh:基利